The illumination of bottles of liquid on display can add a desirable aesthetic quality to the display. For some liquids, however, the illumination can also have a secondary negative impact on the quality of the liquid. For example, when subjected to light over an extended period of time, wine can degrade as a result of the consequential ultraviolet ("UV") radiation and heat. Such degradation includes the settling of the fruit aspects of the wine and a undesirable odor emanating from the wine.